Beware of Quakes
by blood-dragon1302
Summary: first story flames welcome. I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL THAT HONOR GOES TO HIRO MASHIMA
1. Chapter 1

**PROLUGE**

**7th July Year 760**

**Grand Dragon Gathering**

"We need to come to a decision on what to do before the end of the gathering" roared Igneel king of the fir dragons

"We need a peaceful way to resolve our conflicts that won't end in the destruction of an entire nation" Grandine added

"Well what do you propose we do" growled Metalicana the iron dragon

.

.

.

"Well isn't it obvious we each raise a dragon slayer who is but a hatchling until the year 777 on this day and then let them find each other and fit it out then" Responded the kink the of dragons Acnologia.

"So you the dragon that despises humans will get in on this too?" retorted the Thunder dragon Avviscus.

"Yes I will participate but heed my warning any dragon who dares to go against this 'resolution' will feel death itself.

"Sounds fun where do I sign up" added Numazu

.

.

.

The dragon lords signed a treaty stating that on July 7th year 777 they would leave their chosen champions with gifts and a letter to explain the situation to them then retreat to the realm of dragons.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER ONE: BIRTH OF THE CHOAS DRAGON SLAYER**

**1st July Year 763**

**Location: City without sound**

Namazu was flying around looking for a suitable dragon slayer candidate when he felt a tremendous pressure not to far off. It bothered him

So he went to investigate the pressure when he neared the town he morphed into his human watch was 6ft with pitch black hair had unnerving

Red eyes and was fair skinned, all in all he was someone you didn't want to meet on the side of the road. He wandered around the town getting closer to the was getting stronger every second

Namazu's POV

'What's with this tremendous amount of pressure its unnerving... let's see if it can match me' Aconolgia thought as he unleashed all of his power, he was shocked to find the pressure didn't waver but held strong. He walked for another five minutes until he came to a basket with a baby in it that was the source of the pressure.

The baby opened it eyes and the pressure vanished instantly.

**THIRD PERSON POV**

Namazu actually took a step back at the unwavering gaze of the hatchling before him, the eyes of the hatchling unnerved him the most they were white and had a dead look to them. He could also tell this kid had many different types of magic in his body" Do you know my name young one" quizzed the dragon the kid shook his head "n-nnnoooo" replied the baby. Namazu widened his eyes at this suprised it could speak "Would you like to become my student" he propositioned the kid who replied with a nod


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER TWO: LIFE OF A DRAGON SLAYER IN TRAINING**

**31st December 769**

**Location: spread through Fiore, Land of Isvan and Veronica**

Conrad along with the rest of the dragon slayer students were all now being trained in the ways of their dragon teachers along with reading writing and arithmetic, each had their own training method and each forming a bond that would stretch forever within each pair.

Conrad was special even amongst the dragon slayers due to his already extremely large magic energy container and his wide range of magic which included several lost magic's which he mastered quickly. He learned to combine his magic's to increase his damage dealt and how to control them. other things Namazu taught him were battle strategy, bargaining, intimidation, hand to hand combat, building, how to make complex magic etc. etc.

**EIGHT YEARS LATER**

**7th July year 777**

Namazu was prepared to leave whilst Conrad slept he thought of when he first found him till this night he left some parting gifts: a letter explaining everything three huge lacrima filled with his energy and a block of chaotic metal that was extremely rare and couldn't even be found on the periodic table or anywhere else in the world when he placed down the last item he looked over at his son and sighed depressed to be leaving him without telling him.

Conrad woke to a strange presence in his room he looked around and saw the presents that his 'farther' had left him, truth be known he had been awake when Namazu left so wasn't surprised by his lack of presence in the cave they had called home.

He tried opening the letter while trying not to inhale the three bowling ball sizes lacrima sitting next to him, when the letter didn't open he decided to eat the lacrima in three mouthfuls he felt his power increase one hundred fold and felt as if he had grown wings... then his body started to burn like being dipped in acid. he woke an hour later to a blackened room tha4 he had to scrimmage though to get to the letter and clump of metal this time around the envelope opened to a latter from Namazu

"Dear Conrad

Hoped you enjoyed the meal.

Sorry for leaving without saying goodbye it's just not my thing

In the envelope you find a key use to take my armor journal and necklace as well as anything else you want it's all yours.

The other thing is a letter of recommendation so you can join a guild if you want to.

I'm sure you've noticed the clump of metal next to you; it is a very special type of metal that you can mold if you use all of you magic at once to mold it onto anything you want.

Lastly just know that I support you no matter what you decide to do, try and make friends and make me proud

Love Namazu.

when I finished the letter and picked up everything I went fathers room to grab his armor and everything else the armor was a black breastplate greaves and gauntlets made of the same metal as my clump with a leather hood it looked a bit big but when I put it on it readjusted itself to my size. I then got his journal and necklace as well as some books on magic when I left I locked his room and returned to my room to pack the rest of my stuff into packs. When that was done I turned my clump into a staff and named it quake then set off on a journey to the only guild I knew

Fairy Tail


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER THREE: FAIRY TAIL**

**YEAR 778 5th AUGUST**

**FAIRY TAIL GUILD HALL**

**Mira's POV**

It was a normal day in the guild, I had just finished fighting Ezra, Master was drinking on the bar with Cana whilst talking to Gildarts, Nab was looking at the request board, Gray was stripping unconsciously, and everyone else was talking, I first noticed that master had stiffened in his spot then I felt it. A massive pressure walking towards the guild, I went over to master and asked how many but he replied "don't know" after five minutes everyone felt it and was waiting to see what it was. When it was five hundred meters away so e of the weaker guild members were knocked out by the sheer pressure of the magic.

When the doors finally opened only half the guild was standing and were surprised when a kid in some funky armor walked up to Gildarts and master after a few minutes and master read some paper and paled considerably the kid got a black guild seal on his right shoulder blade. when he took his shirt off I realized he was no slouch as he was ripped but not huge and not to skinny but he had black hair and the most piercing whit eyes that seemed to look straight through you and had tanned skin tanned, when he was leaving g he saw me and flashed a smile .

After he left people started to wake up as I ram over to master and asked "who was that" the master said to go ask yourself and called Gild arts into his office.

**CONRADS POV **

I finally arrived at Magnolia the home of Fairy Tail, but got lost on the way to the guild hall but eventually I arrived I stood outside for a moment to admire the building. when I went inside I noticed that over half of the people were unconscious and I flinched because of the trouble I caused the guild as I walked over to two old guys having a drink when I reached them the shorter of the two asked if I had any I tension of causing harm to the guild in which I replied with a confused look and h said to restrict my aura, I laughed at this saying I already am to which I got a surprised look and I asked to join handing him my letter of recommendation.

_REPORT CARD _

Name: Conrad

Age: About 12

Race: Human

Gender: Male

Hair Color: dirty blond

Eye Color: White

Blood type: O

IQ: Around 170

Magic: Black dragon slayer magic, titan magic, arc of time, matter and space, thought projection enchanting, alchemy...

Weapon: Varied

Experience: Trained by Namazu, Dragon of Apocalypse

I saw him pale as he read the form he then asked in a strained voice where I wanted my stamp and what color I wanted I said my shoulder blade and black; afterwards I walked out to look for a place to live.

**ONE HOUR LATER**

I turned around to see who had been running up behind me and was surprised to see the hot white haired girl from the guild hall.

"hello" I said as she slowed down "hi I'm Maryjane but you can me Mira" said the girl in a half cheerful half scared manner, I laughed saying " come on loosen up I don't bit my friends... much" to which she laughed I return saying " that was some serious pressure you were giving of back there, haven't you heard of restricting your power?" I laughed even harder " you know the old man said that as well but the truth that's only a quarter of my power, if I let lose all of it I would level the entire town instantly hence all the lacrima crystals in my pack can all do the same" she stared dumbfounded and in awe of me "umm could you please show me a secluded rural area so I can build my house" I said with a smile, she thought for a minute then asked "why" I then explained to her the I needed a place to train were I didn't disturb any one. She then showed me to the eastern forest and left me saying she felt faint. After she left I looked for a place to build my house after a few minutes found a suitable place and knocked down some trees and began building.

**MIRAS POV**

I was walking away from Conrad feeling dizzy because of his magic pressure and because of his of appeal. When I arrived back at the guild hall the master and Gild arts were trying to get everyone's attention, after about five minutes they finally got everyone's attention they explained who exactly Conrad was and why he had such a powerful aura surrounding him, after the explanation everyone was shaking with fear except for Natsu who had set himself on fire and ran out of the guild with everyone in tow, I decided to lock up and follow them too Conrad's place but when I arrived everyone was staring at something even the master was shocked at what he saw. When I had made my way to the front of crowd I was dumbfounded to see that in the breif time that I had been gone there was a cabin that looked very cozy as well as spacious,

But the strange thing was the eight trees surrounding the cabin in a pentagramic formation which confused me

**3rd PERSON POV**

a flash of white light blinded everyone and the building was enveloped in it then after a few seconds it disappeared and at the base of each tree meditating were Conrads but each with different colored hair, he was leaving the build and marked each of the clones sitting below each tree before turning to us smiling "hi everyone, welcome to my abode how do you like it?" he queried. Everyone was dumbstruck then Natsu leaped out from the crowd "HEY NEW GUY FIGHT ME" he seemed to ponder this "and who are you?" he quizzed "Natsu Dragoneel the fire dragon slayer" "OK but I think we should go to a different place to avoid destroying my new home, just let me grab something then lead me to wear you want to fight" after that he disappeared into his house for a few seconds before coming out with a mesh back full of lacrima full to the brim "I'll be going all out in this if you don't mind" as he followed Natsu to the fight area he chose.

**CONRADS POV**

each fighter had five minutes to prepare as they marked out the arena and Cana was taking bets I noticed most were on Natsu and smirked at this then master said the fight would start in one minute "umm van I ask everyone to please go back to the tree line so you don't get caught up in this" he warned and everyone did so "LET THE MATCH BEGIN" shouted Makarov and I inhaled the six lacrima crystals in front of me and felt my power return I noticed that he hadn't moved an inch from where he was standing waiting for me to finish "alright come at me whenever I'm back on a full tank" I waited for his fist to almost connect to with my face before unleashing my magic power which blasted him back and leveled everything to the tree line when Natsu landed I was right behind him "is that all hat pathetic joke of a dragon Igneel taught you" I said in his ear then went back to my starting position with a wicked grin on my face

**NATSUS POV**

I snapped "DONT MAKE FUN OF IGNEEL YOU BASTARD" he only laughed in response "but why it's obvious that he hasn't taught you passed the basics of dragon slaying so I can't take you seriously so I'll end this quickly cause I'm tired" he responded

**3rd PERSON POV**

"Geez what did he say to Natsu" said Macao "Dunno but this magic energy is even greater than masters I mean he has six lacrima and that's still not enough to reduce the pressure" replied Elfman, I pitched in "you know that what we felt in the guild was only a quarter of his magical power guys" the look I got was one of absolute terror when Conrad finally made his move and grew to be over 200 meters tall "ABSOLUTE STRIKE OF THE QUAKE DRAGON" and struck were Natsu was throwing up a huge cloud from the impact, ther few yells of panic for Natsu's life, when the smoke cleared there was a crater 20 meters wide and 10 meters deep shaped like a fist with Natsu behind it on his hands and knees sweating and shaking with fear, everyone was shocked at this and heard Natsu proclaim "I- I- I lose" nobody moved except for Erza and Makarov who walked over to see the damage caused and whilst Erza comforted Natsu while Makarov approach Conrad.

**CONRADS POV**

"Congratulations on your first victory but I think you and I need to have a chat hmmm" Makarov was saying as I refilled the lacrima with the magic they had. "sure why don't we go to my place I sent a couple of the clones to get furniture and food, they should be almost finished setting up now so come on I said" as I lead Makarov to my house I motioned to Mira to join us as I wanted to explain everything to her she ran up and hugged me "good job thanks to you I made quit the bit of money" she gloated with a light blush on her cheeks" no problem I'm thinking of challenging that Lexus person I've heard so much about when do you think that's possible" I said to master who scratched his head "most probably after you've become an S-Class mage he has very high standards you see" he explained as we walked through the front door.

"So what do you want to talk to me about?"


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FOUR: THE DISCUSION**

"So what was it you wanted to talk to me about master?" I queried as I brewed tea and dismissed the clones back to their trees, "oh not much just about you, you're past and what your aims for this guild are?" I thought about that as I brought over the tea and served them both "well in the letter I got from 'dad' he wanted me to make friends, follow my instincts and not to slander his name in any way, well does that answer your question?" I said and took a sip of my tea and returning my magic back to its lacrima, I immediately noticed Maryjane look relived and master wasn't sweating as much but still stiff, "no it only states your personal goals, what I want to hear is why out of all the other guilds why this one?" I glanced at Mira who was shocked by what the master had just said "well when I was traveling I heard about how fairy tail treated its members like family, I've always wanted to be part of a human family surrounded by my own race" I said in a soft voice.

After that comment the mood lightened dramatically and away from my past "Sooo why did you bring me here?" asked a confused looking Mira " Well you were the first person to welcome me to the guild aside from the master and your my only friend here so I thought you deserved to know" I replied feeling a blush creep onto my cheeks "Thanks I'm honored and I too consider you my only friend aside from my family" she replied while blushing furiously, the master then started to chuckle at the exchange "I just remembered those clones were they thought projection?" queried the master " No, but would you me to show you how it works?" I asked them both, the master was only to excite about seeing a new magic and its function while Mira just walked next to me, and I hugged her shoulder and lead the two to the basement.

**CONRADS BASMENT**

**MAKAROVS POV**

When he lead us into the basement it was dark but when the door closed a light white glow filled the room in the form of a magic circle, Mira was just sitting there dumbfounded at the complexity of the circle and muttered something and snuggled in closer to Conrad who wrapped his arms around her then explain that each of the trees outside were a point in the octagram in the circle and each tree had a lacrima roughly the size of a bowling ball in it and the center of the circle also had on, "so what exactly does it do?" I asked purely curious, "well for starters it keeps the eight guys up top here and allows them to store vast amounts of magic in them without being able to use unless I say so. It also acts as a ward allowing no one without my express permission to cross through, I bet even the strongest rune user in the guild could get through this in 20 years. and as I mentioned beforehand there is one lacrima for each clone, but the one under the magic circle is a living lacrima meaning that it can grow, and that one is for me, at the end of each month the other eight lacrima will empty 90% of their magic energy into this one which I use to control the clones and keep the ward up" Conrad concluded.

Mira was speechless at the explanation while I let it sink in that a boy around the same age as Mira had come up with such a complex system "just a couple of questions, one, what happens if when you're not around someone does manage to get through?. And two, what I someone uses a long range magic attack?" "Well answer one, if someone manages that the clones will be able to use their magic when there is a trespasser and will have an override to deal with it without destroying the house. And as for the second answer, the barrier can also stop any magic attack short of etherion.

"Well you seem to be sorted but do the clones stay outside the entire time?" but he just gestured to the door we both look as all of the clones filed in and each sat at a point on the circle. "they're sitting in correspondence to where their tree is and will continue to produce magic power "he stated as he lead us back upstairs "know could I offer you two to stay the night as It is fairly late?" Mira eagerly accepted as did I not wanting to walk all the way across town to get home, "ok just a sec" we waited and a few seconds later a clone appeared " hello clone 1 can you please escort Makarov to his room and then fetch him for breakfast in the morning" he ordered/asked the clone who just nodded and asked me to follow it.

The room was bigger than I expected as I was told he would be back to pick me up for breakfast. I bid it farewell remembering to ask Conrad if he could set up something similar for the guild as I lay on the bed and wondered how he could afford all of this adding it to list of questions for tomorrow.

**MIRAS POV**

I was amazed that someone my age had so much talent and power he was just so cool, calm and collected the entire time. I was brought back to reality by him asking me if I wanted to be shown to my room to which I nodded still unable to speak, a minute later I was ushered into what looked like the master bedroom and was told that he would wake me in time for breakfast.

As I got into bed I heard a clap and all the lights went out, after that I was asleep withe the minute of my head hitting the pillow.

**THE NEXT MORNING**

I had pleasant dreams and was awakened to a knocking on the door when I replied the door was held ajar with Conrad asking if I was 'decent' I was confused for a second before realizing what he meant "just give me a minute" I yelled and the closed when I was finished getting dressed I opened the door " morning Conrad how was your sleep?" I greeted "not too bad just came to get you for breakfast" he replied as he lead me down the hallway and into the kitchen were there were three of the clones preparing the breakfast and shipping it outside to the table where the original lead me to a waiting Makarov, "morning master, do you know what time it is by any chance as I was seated by Conrad and breakfast was finished being served. "I've never seen so much foo gathered for three people before" I said shocked to witch I got a wicked grin from Conrad making me blush furiously "Well whenever you stay at my house you eat to your hearts content no-holds-barred style, and your welcome to come over any time both of you" he said and started to eat things by the plate load which Makarov and I quickly followed suit.

**AFTER BREAKFAST**

**CONRADS POV**

"So, how was that everyone" I asked as the clones started to clean up the dishes from our feast, they both said it was delicious "I have a couple more questions for you Conrad if you would be so kind" "of course master what is it you would like to know" I replied to the curious master "well one, how did you afford all of this, two, could you set up one of these octagram at the guild and three, how would you like to be an S-Class mage?".

"Well starting from the top, I met a rich family who were under attack by bandits on my way here and assisted them in disposing of said bandits then escorted them hear and they gave 70 million jewels as a reward, second I would be glad to but I won't make the clones humans as to arouse less suspicion and would need to be told the time you would want it to be affective so that 'security' wont attack people with the guild seal on them, and lastly it's an honour but would rather go through a test if you have one rather than be a special case" I replied to the guild master before me "alright deal" and we shook hands and he took his leave.

"Mira, could you please show me around town as I'm not familiar with the town yet" as I walked with her to the guild "sure" and she then proceeded to show me the town were all the good restaurants were the station the bookstores and what not.

"When we arrived back at the guild I Turned to face Mira and grabbed her by the shoulders "Mira, would you be willing to make a team with me?"

Her face lit up after she processed the words "of course I would, what should we call our team?" well that's a reasonable question "we'll think on it ok but for now we'll take a job ok" and with that we took our first job


End file.
